Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (8 - 5 \times 5)) \times 2 $
$ = (6 + (8 - 25)) \times 2 $ $ = (6 + (-17)) \times 2 $ $ = (6 - 17) \times 2 $ $ = (-11) \times 2 $ $ = -11 \times 2 $ $ = -22 $